


walkin' in a winter wonderland

by pandani



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's wintery christmassy fluff bc that's what we all need rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandani/pseuds/pandani
Summary: “Look-” Emma was cut off by Nugget licking a little to close to her mouth. She angled her face away from the excitable puppy. “Look how excited she is for her first snow! Come on, Lys.”Sighing, Alyssa took in the sight of the two. She could playfully fight it all she wanted, but she was powerless against two sets of puppy eyes directed at her.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	walkin' in a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this doc is titled "i need christmassy fluff or i will die"
> 
> no editing we die like men

“Babe.”

A hand reached out to lightly shake Alyssa awake, and Alyssa groaned, burying her face further into the pillows to hide it from the morning light that was beginning to shine through the curtains.

“Baaabe.”

Emma shook her shoulder again, a little more roughly this time. Alyssa cracked one eye open to see the grinning face of her girlfriend, silhouetted against the sparse sunlight.

“Babe. Get up.”

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. “What time is it?”

“Um…” Emma’s grinned turned sheepish as she looked at the digital clock on their nightstand. “7:15.”

“Nope.” Alyssa turned around so her back was to Emma and pulled the covers further up, burrowing into their warmth. “You are  _ not _ making me get up at 7 A.M. on a Sunday.”

“7:15.” Emma corrected. Alyssa snorted. “Look outside, though! It’s the first snow!”

“And the snow will still be there a couple hours from now. Come back to bed, it’s cold.”

Alyssa could almost hear Emma pouting behind her. She only vaguely registered Emma patting the bed twice, softly, and for a moment, she thought that she was going to crawl back under the covers with her.

And then a second weight energetically jumped onto the bed.

Alyssa barely had time to brace herself before a ball of curly golden-brown fur was crawling all over her and licking her face. She laughed, fully awake now, and wrapped her arms around Nugget. To her right, she heard Emma laughing as well.

“Nugget, girl, you’re getting a little too big to be jumping- oof!” Chicken Nugget jumped on Alyssa to get to Emma. Turning back around to face the two, Alyssa propped herself up on one arm. Emma was still laughing with Nugget in her arms, licking her face.

“Look-” Emma was cut off by Nugget licking a little to close to her mouth. She angled her face away from the excitable puppy. “Look how excited she is for her first snow! Come on, Lys.”

Sighing, Alyssa took in the sight of the two. She could playfully fight it all she wanted, but she was powerless against two sets of puppy eyes directed at her.

She was already going to give in when Emma started singing.

_ “Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin’?” _ Emma was singing softly, swaying back and forth with Nugget in her arms. Alyssa’s heart fluttered at the sight.  _ “In the lane, snow is glistenin’. _ ” A mischievous smile appeared on Emma’s face. She leaned in close enough that Nugget could resume licking Alyssa’s face and continued singing as Alyssa laughed.  _ “A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walkin’ in a winter wonderland.” _

“Alright,” Alyssa said between laughs. “Alright. I’m getting up.”

“Yes!” Emma’s grin grew impossibly wider, and she grabbed and turned Nugget so that they were face to face. Nugget’s tail hit Alyssa in the face a few times, and she crinkled her nose. “We’re in business now, Nugs! Let’s go!”

She let go of Nugget, who immediately jumped out of her arms and bounded out of the room. When Emma faced Alyssa, there was a fond smile on her face.

“I love you so much.”

Alyssa smiled back. “I love you too.” She pulled Emma in for a quick kiss, keeping their foreheads pressed together when she broke it. “Even when you wake me up at 7 in the morning because it’s snowing.”

“7:15.”

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa breathed out a laugh and, cupping Emma’s jaw, pulled Emma in for another soft kiss. This kiss lingered for a while, both of them parting and coming back together a few times, before they were interrupted by the sound of whining from the foot of the bed.

Turning towards the source of the whining, they were faced with Chicken Nugget, sitting at the foot of the bed with her collar in her mouth, head tilted. Her leash trailed behind her.

“I guess that’s our cue, baby.” Emma stood up, holding out her hand. “Shall we?”

Alyssa laughed and took her hand.

* * *

Now that she was more awake, Alyssa had to admit that there was nothing quite like freshly fallen snow in the morning light.

She and Emma were walking arm in arm, standing as close together as possible, Emma holding Nugget’s leash. The goldendoodle was a few feet ahead of them, excitedly trotting through the snow, occasionally jumping up and trying to catch a snowflake in her mouth.

Alyssa wasn’t sure she’d ever felt this content with her life.

Nugget got more and more excited as they approached the dog park a couple blocks away from their apartment, Alyssa having to stop and untangle her legs from the leash a couple times because she kept running in circles.

Once they had gotten to the park and Emma had unclipped Nugget’s leash from her collar, the puppy went absolutely wild. Both of them laughed as Nugget rolled around in the fresh snow and continued to catch snowflakes.

Alyssa picked up a twig and started playing fetch with Chicken Nugget, but occasionally, the dog would put down the stick and start chomping up at the air again.

She was so caught up in Nugget’s excitement at her first snow that she didn’t notice Emma sneaking away until something cold impacted the back of her head.   
Turning slowly, she saw Emma several feet away, tossing another snowball back and forth between her gloved hands, a sly grin on her face. Alyssa found herself smiling despite the snow that was making its way down the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Nolan."

“What’s wrong, Greene? Scared ‘cause you know I’ll win?”

Alyssa dodged to the side just as Emma wound up and threw her second snowball. Alyssa hid behind one of the larger trees in the park, catching her breath and forming a few snowballs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Emma had a similar idea, taking cover behind another tree. She saw Emma eyeing another tree a handful of feet away that would get her a better angle on Alyssa, and she threw a couple of snowballs at her as she ran between the two trees, one of them hitting Emma in the arm while the other hit her low on her back.

Soon enough, the park was filled with laughter. Snowballs flew between them as they ran between cover, and Nugget was running around between the two of them, catching the occasional snowball in her mouth.

The laughter died down, and Alyssa lost track of Emma. Hearing a rustling from behind her, Alyssa whipped around. only to see that it was Nugget chasing a squirrel into a bush. Nugget barked a few times, and the noise meant that Alyssa didn’t notice Emma sneaking up beside her until she was being tackled to the ground, Emma’s hands on either side of her head.

“Gotcha!”

Alyssa pouted. “That’s not fair. Last I checked, tackles were not a thing in snowball fights.”

Emma pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Alyssa’s nose. “All’s fair in love and war, babe. I told you I’d win.”

“What makes you think you’ve won?”

The confusion on Emma’s face was quickly replaced with shock as Alyssa took a handful of snow and placed it right on the back of Emma’s neck. Alyssa used Emma’s momentary surprise to flip them over, pinning Emma to the ground, her hands around Emma’s wrists.

“Gotcha,” Alyssa said smugly.

Emma struggled against Alyssa’s grip for a second, relaxing when she realized that she wasn’t going to win this one. She sighed. “I deserved that.”

“You sure did.” Alyssa leaned in and kissed Emma soundly. Emma hummed into this kiss.

Alyssa pulled back, revelling in the warmth between them despite the snow still falling around them. When she opened her eyes, she found that Emma’s were still closed.

“Emma?”

“Hm?”

“We should probably make sure Nugget isn’t getting into too much trouble.”

“Yeah.”

“And go home and get into dry clothes before we get hypothermia.”

“Mhm.”

Even when Alyssa got up, Emma’s eyes remained closed, and there was no indication that she was about to follow. An idea formed in Alyssa’s mind.

She let out a high whistle.

Within seconds, Nugget was all over Emma, who was laughing and trying to push the hyperactive goldendoodle off of her body.

“Get on up, sharpshooter. It’s been fun, but right now, a warm apartment and a nice mug of hot chocolate is calling my name. How does that sound?”

Emma took a hold of Alyssa’s outstretched hand and Alyssa pulled her to her feet. She dusted the snow off of herself, clipped Nugget’s leash back onto her collar, and locked her arm with Alyssa’s. When she looked into her eyes, Alyssa saw nothing but love.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
